Propuesta
by L3L1
Summary: UA. Naruto tiene una duda que lo carcome por dentro, pero ahí estarán sus padres, Minato y Kushina para ayudarlo.


Propuesta

By L3L1

En la aldea de konoha cae la tarde y un joven de unos 21 años caminaba de regreso a su hogar, el nombre de este es Naruto Namikaze, su mente esta distraída cuando llega a su casa su madre lo recibe, como siempre lo ha hecho, con un abrazo hasta casi ahogarlo y un…

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad 'tebbane?- decía su madre de largo pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos de color gris-violetas. Su nombre es Kushina Namikaze.

\- me fue bien 'tebbayo- dijo Naruto con poca energía, algo muy raro en él porque cualquiera que lo conociera se extrañaría, de no verlo sonriendo o pensando en su siguiente broma; cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

\- ¿Seguro estas bien hijo?- dijo su padre de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su nombre es Minato Namikaze.- normalmente pelearías con tu madre para que te suelte y gritarías que quieres ramen- dijo con un aire de preocupación.

Kushina noto el punto de Minato así que por fin soltó a Naruto y con aire protector le hablo- hijo, ¿Qué tienes? Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea 'tebbane-dijo con esa mirada de madre que te invita a hablar y sabes que te puede escuchar. Sin más, Naruto sonrió ante el amor de sus padres, no importa cuánto tiempo pase ellos siempre notaran cuando esta triste o alegre, y siempre estarán ahí para apoyarlo en la buenas o malas.

Después de sonreírles Naruto se sienta en el mueble de su casa y procede a contarles la razón de su distracción.- Quiero pedirle a Hinata que se case conmigo- dijo con aire de felicidad.- Pero el problema es que no sé qué hacer 'tebbayo- dijo con un tono más triste.

Kushina al notar la razón de su tristeza no pudo evitar sonreír de forma maternal y Minato, bueno él siempre sonreía, así que solo le dijo- Hijo si eso era lo que te preocupaba nos lo hubieras dicho y te ayudamos.

\- Es verdad, no vamos a dejarte solo, será para que espantes a Hinata 'tebbane-dijo Kushina en tono bromista, buscando molestar a Naruto.

\- ¡Mamá no es momento de bromear 'tebbayo!- grito Naruto recuperando un poco de su habitual personalidad.

\- Hijo, ¿y si te contamos como le propuse matrimonio a tu madre?- dijo Minato, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener la paz.

\- Buena idea papá 'tebbayo- dijo Naruto sonriendo. Kushina solo asintió

\- Bien- hablo Minato tomando aire.-fui a visitar a tu madre un fin de semana, yo ya quería pedírselo, así antes hable con tu abuela y le dije: "suegra hoy vengo a pedir la mano de su hija", yo ya le tenía confianza y como era la única que me aceptaba se lo dije a ella primero pero imagina mi impresión cuando me respondió: "¿solo la mano?, no yerno llévesela toda"-

\- jajajaja la abuela siempre ha sido así 'tebbayo- decía Naruto entre risa.

\- Si y eso no fue todo- dijo Kushina y continuo con el relato- mi mamá después de ver la cara a Minato se puso a reír tan fuerte que llegaron tus tíos y cuando preguntaron qué, que pasaba, ella respondió: "el muchacho vino aquí a pedir la mano de su hermana, yo no entiendo para que si solo la mano no le va a servir", y todos en ese momento nos reímos y Minato tenía la cara roja, tan roja que mi cabello tendría envidia 'tebbane.

\- Cierto, pero la parte más difícil fue decirle al suegro- decía Minato para evitar que el sonrojo se le subiera al rosto.-tu abuelo siempre fue celoso con tu madre ya que era la mayor de sus hijas, estábamos sentados en la sala, el ambiente estaba tenso y el silencio no ayudaba, hasta que tu abuelo hablo y dijo: "así que el rubiecito se quiere casar con mi hija, ¿y que te hace pensar que te lo voy a permitir?" yo le respondí: "señor yo amo a su hija y ella me ama a mi si estoy aquí en frente de usted es porque ella no es solo un capricho es la mujer más importante de mi vida y siento que sin ella mi vida no vale la pena, tendría las manos vacías"-

-Guao papá, debió ser difícil hablarle así al abuelo 'tebbayo- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

\- Es verdad, no por nada mi padre es el ser más respetado de todo el mundo del comercio 'tebbane.- dijo Kushina.- después de que Minato le dijera eso- continuo.- yo no me podía quedar callada así que le dije: "papá aun si tu no lo permitieras casar con él, yo no me quedaría quieta, ya no soy una niña tú y mamá me enseñaron todo lo que se y me criaron bien. Si elegí a Minato no fue porque fuera lindo sino porque sus sentimientos son sinceros y sé que él no me va a lastimar porque lo amo y el me ama a mí". Cuando papá vio en mi rostro la determinación de que me iba a quedar con Minato no se pudo negar.

\- Si, me permitió casarme con tu madre y también pago la mitad de la recepción, porque según el "no iba a dejar que su hija tuviera una boda mediocre"- hablo Minato recordando con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias mamá, gracias papá creo que ahora ya es como pedirle a Hinata que se case conmigo-dijo Naruto mientras los abrazaba. Después de eso sintió como gruño su estómago así que dijo- ¿mamá hay ramen de cena 'tebbayo?

\- Claro que si 'tebbane- dijo Kushina yendo hacia la cocina.

 **UNOS MESES DESPUES**

En una casa del clan más Hyuga de Konoha se estaba celebrando el aniversario de boda del líder, y un joven de cabellos rubios se sube al escenario toma el micrófono y dice:

-Señor Hiashi y señora Hana hoy quiero felicitarlos por tanto años de casados 'tebbayo-dijo Naruto a lo cual los mencionados sonrieron.-también quisiera decirles que gracias porque me hayan dado el honor de permitirme salir con su hija-cuando dijo esto en la cara de Hiashi se notaba mitad enojo mitad felicidad, porque ese chico rebelde, hiperactivo y ruidoso le traía felicidad a su hija mayor.- Por eso el día de hoy, como es su día especial, quisiera que Hinata me acompañe- en eso se levanta de su puesto una chica de ojos color lila, cabello negro-azulado y piel blanca se acerca a Naruto una vez a su lado Naruto habla- Desde el primer momento en que vi a su hija me dije "que hermosa se parece a la nieve con un corazón cálido" en ese momento cupido me flecho dejándome enamorado de ella para la eternidad por eso, quisiera que me permita casarme con su hija porque sin ella mi corazón ya no late 'tebbayo.

Después de que hubo dicho esto todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Hiashi hablo- No te voy a decir que no, porque se lo feliz que haces a mi hija, permitiré la boda siempre y cuando no la vallas a lastimar.

\- Guao ese idiota tiene suerte- dijo Neji el primo de Hinata

-Mmm… Y yo había traído mi cámara para ver sufrir al cuñado- dijo Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata

\- Valla mi bebe ya está grande 'tebbane.- dijo Kushina con orgullo y tristeza

\- Si- dijo Minato mientras la abrazaba,- ahora le toca seguir su camino, solo espero que lo soporte.

-Lo va a lograr es mi bebe 'tebbane.-dijo Kushina con orgullo

No sé si gusto o no pero para ser mi primer trabajo creo que está bien de todos modos acepto críticas.

Aclaro: solo me pertenece la historia los personajes del anime Naruto/Naruto shippuden son de Masashi Kishimoto.

El personaje Hana (madre de Hinata) es de otra escritora espero me disculpe por tomarla prestada o pedirla sin permiso.


End file.
